Proper Ukes Say Please
by RecklessWhisper
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke!...The most. But what about all of the other boys in Konoha? Isn't there something he's come to love in each of them as well? Sasuke wants to be sure of his relationship with Naruto. He thinks he's found a way to test him.


**Proper Ukes Say Please**

_Chapter One_

NaruSasu

"Naruto!" The slam of the door reverberated across the floorboards, carrying Sasuke's furious voice. Naruto sprung from Shikamaru in one decisive hop at the sound. "Go!" He told him, not stalling to ensure the call was met. Naruto bolted, abandoning Shika on the couch.

Shikamaru roused himself unwillingly to abide, propelled only by the growl of Sasuke's voice as it rose again. "Naruto, here! Now!"

"Arf!" Naruto said cutely, rushing to bar Sasuke's way from the living room while Shikamaru made his escape.

Sasuke's eyes were intense. Well more than usual. Naruto felt his heart stammer the way it always had around Sasuke. He stepped left and right evasively as Sasuke tried to pass him.

"Naruto…"Sasuke said warningly, eyes smoldering. "He is…still…here…"

"No one's here…" Naruto felt himself lean in towards Sasuke instinctively, but he pulled back just as quickly. Surely, Shikamaru was still well enough on his tongue to be tasted. And anyway, he wasn't about to put his Uchiha lover to the test. Naruto's smile would have to suffice.

Sasuke paused at it, unconvinced, as Naruto spewed all of the devotion of a puppy from his blue orb eyes. "I missed you, Sasuke-kun…" And that was not a lie.

"Ow!" Shikamaru whined from afar, unintentionally knocking his head as he tried to rise halfway through the window.

Sasuke's guard waged war again. "Move, Naruto." He managed to push his unsuspecting uke out of his path in one neat swipe. Naruto collided with the doorframe and made a point of complaining loudly.

"Ouch, Sasuke! That hurt! I'm hurt!" The distraction of his supposed injury whittled away to Sasuke's mission. Naruto had to watch his boyfriend surge for the exact window Shikamaru had only just cleared with a leaping heart.

Why had he done this, again? What was the point of this…insanity!

All it had gained him other than Sasuke's anger, had been…the warm, deliberate touch of Shikamaru's hands. The way they glided so skillfully, so thoughtlessly, over his arm. Shikamaru's lazy touch that made you wait for it, long for it. His clever voice as it crept into your ear with the promise of a thousand intelligent reasons to let him…

"Ka-TON!" Sasuke had just announced, dispelling Naruto's reverie. He usually liked that word, but on Sasuke's hateful tongue now, it just sounded like a death sentence.

"Sasuke, no!' Naruto pleaded, racing into him and colliding with a thumping hug. "There is…no one out there!"

"Uchiha will not be the last name to lose its entire race, Nara!" Sasuke yelled the threat on his fullest breath, out at the misted eyed Shikamaru as he bound away muttering his favorite line.

"Frigging troublesome…"

The wave of Sasuke's anger had not crested yet. His eyes swore vengeance, as they somehow always had. His dark eyes held the impenetrable decision of murder.

"Sasuke…" Naruto risked his voice in the quiet. "Sasuke…kun? Love?"

Still wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, Sasuke swiveled his head back to scorch Naruto's pleasing expression with his glare.

"Buddy?" Naruto made the final plea, rescinding away from Sasuke.

In the hopeful moments of his last defense, Naruto touched Sasuke's heated face. He kept his hand there, despite how scary it was being that close to him after his thunderstorm.

With calculated effort, Sasuke inhaled and swept his gaze up into Naruto's. When he placed the question there, it never seemed possible to be the little button-eyed kid's fault. But it had to be someone's fault.

"Naruto," He said his name, because it was the first word to make sense to him since the rush of fury. "It's always someone."

Inwardly, Naruto's conscious groaned under the strain of those words. Because how true they rung in the embarrassing silence.

"Neji…" Sasuke felt entitled to list them, which Naruto looked up achingly at. "Kiba…Shikamaru…" Sasuke felt each word like a bullet. "Again, Shikamaru."

Well Shikamaru was the clever one, but Naruto couldn't tell him that. And he clearly hadn't seen him and Gaara at it, because he'd left him off the list. But he definitely couldn't tell him that either.

It was that each of those boys had his own way of making you feel the elation of owning the world! Some were excitable, some gave it over gently. Some were quick, others were tentative. Neji was soft and clean, Kiba was tough and adventurous. They were all trying to love you in their own surprising way of expressing themselves.

But he couldn't tell Sasuke any of those things, so he hung his head dejectedly. He could have said Sasuke's name-with the same mouth Shikamaru had just had his tongue in-but he felt guilty to.

Sasuke read the shame strewn across Naruto's face like an open book. It was the reason he liked to blame anyone-anyone who was not his little fluffy tailed uke.

It was apparent now, however, after having declared himself nemesis to the Hyuga Clan, the Nara residence and Kiba's whole family, that there was a deeper lying root to the matter. Irresistible as he was, Naruto was more demon than fox.

Sasuke held his breath before the long awaited sentence fell out of his mouth. "Are you finished with me?"

The world stilled on its axis, as Naruto's eyes bound into Sasuke's. "No." The word jumped forwards. Naruto had no containment over the fear and no choice over the reaction.

If Sasuke said it, and Sasuke was always right, then it would only be a matter of time before Sasuke was decisively finished with him. Naruto banished the alarming thought. "No. Sasuke, no."

There was a gloss in Sasuke's eyes, as they tried to interpret him. They held steady even though he appeared unnerved by the matter.

With a gasp from Naruto, Sasuke came forwards to deliver his embrace, on the words, "Then why are you cheating on me?"

"I'm not cheating on you!" Naruto stumbled on his sentence, trying to describe how he really felt without damaging the scene further. "I love you the most! Sasuke."

"The most…" Sasuke repeated the word hesitantly, pressing his slanted eyes into a frown that tried to process what he feared most about that sentence.

Nartuto tried hard to divert his focus. "You're my seme, Sasuke-kun!" He knew Sasuke appreciated the fact that Naruto put him on a pedestal. All the boys in town seemed to adore the elevation. "And I'll like forever be your faithful lil…"

"Uke?" Sasuke halted the discussion on the word, restraining from spitting it. His sudden hostility startled Naruto.

"Huh? I don't…" Naruto was cut short.

"You are not playing at uke, Naruto…" Sasuke found the concept hard to fathom, as he met Naruto's poignant stare feeling like somehow he, of all people, had become the bad guy. "Naruto, proper ukes _are_ faithful. They're loyal. They're the _better_ half. They're the ones who run around all in love with you, and tack your names together on trees and think about you all the time. Proper ukes say they love you, that they want you. That they need you. They say thank you when you do something. They say please when they want something. They're that half." At least, that was how Sasuke had envisioned it.

There wasn't a breath in the silence that stretched between them. Naruto felt the weight of each word in his headspace, but there would always be some place for Sasuke's voice there. "I want you, Sasuke-kun." Was all he managed to derive from the passage, settling his gaze as gently as butterflies. "Please?"

An unwilling sigh slipped from between Sasuke's lips, before they found Naruto's. He felt victimized, as though he'd just allowed a thief to walk away with something valuable he'd owned. All because he'd had this charming sort of smile about him.

Naruto capitalized on the opportunity, slinking his tongue slowly in from between Sasuke's teeth. There was no resistance. There never seemed to be any resistance, in the end.

There were multiple parallels and differences amounting in Naruto's mind. Everyone was so different. Of all the boys, Sasuke was the most familiar. The most controlled. It was nice to keep with Sasuke the most often, because Sasuke steadied him. At the same time, the concept evoked the comparison of how Kiba dizzied him. Or of how Neji took twice the time to get to this point.

Naruto enjoyed the kiss so much more thinking of all of them; all his friends. They were all so varied. So unique.

Sasuke, Sasuke was the one he ran home to.

The other boys took it in turns loving what Naruto was so keen to love them back with, and each one had him enraptured, captivated. Each one possessed a small part of his devotion when they kissed him like that.

But Sasuke…

Sasuke would always have the final kiss.


End file.
